


Guilty Pleasures

by Devsfan55



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devsfan55/pseuds/Devsfan55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft arrives home to find Greg watching a movie and an embarrassed Greg convinces Mycroft to watch it with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff that was spawned by a few blogs on Tumblr. It's meant to make you smile so enjoy it. Any and all errors are my own.  
> If you don't like slash, don't read any further.

** Guilty Pleasures **

****

 

Greg sighed as he pushed open the door to Mycroft’s flat. It had been a long week and he was looking forward to relaxing. He removed his trench coat and hung it on the hook in the entryway and then kicked off his shoes. There were no sounds coming from within the flat and the lack of an umbrella in the stand by the door signified that he had arrived home first. After showering and changing into more comfortable clothes he made himself a small snack and sat on the couch to watch some television. He reached for the remote and turned the television on. After looking through the channels he realized that there wasn’t much on. He didn’t want to watch the news, didn’t want to see which idiotic sound byte they had used from his earlier interview. He was never a fan of press conferences, but they were necessary when you needed the public’s help to apprehend a criminal.

With a sigh he rose to his feet and walked to the shelf that housed the DVD collection that he had brought from his flat. Scanning through the titles he fought the urge to watch Die Hard again, “Save that for Christmas.” he muttered as he ran his fingers along the cases. He chuckled as he saw what he would watch. It was one of his many guilty pleasures. He pulled the case from the shelf and placed the DVD in the player. Fluffing the couch cushions he settled in. Once he was blissfully comfortable he clicked play on the remote. It didn’t take long for him to become engrossed in the movie. Poor Sarah forced to babysit Toby ends up wishing him away to the goblins and their King Jareth. He grinned like a fool at the antics of the goblins as Jareth strutted about with Toby singing “Dance, Magic, Dance.” He was enjoying himself so much that he did not hear the familiar sounds of Mycroft entering the flat.

“What the devil are you watching?” Mycroft asked with a raised eyebrow.

Greg grinned sheepishly, “Labyrinth.” he replied as he hit pause. He smiled at Mycroft with pink – tinged cheeks. “What?” he asked as he looked at Mycroft’s expression. Mycroft said nothing, but both eyebrows rose to his hairline. Greg looked back at the screen and saw that he had paused the DVD just as David Bowie’s spandex laden crotch filled the screen. “Yeah, well, it’s a good movie.” he spluttered in embarrassment. He clicked play and allowed the view to pass before pausing it again. “Why don’t you join me? I’ll restart it.”

“Really Gregory, what makes you think I would be interested in such a film?” Mycroft scoffed.

“Because my niece and nephew love it and one day you’ll be meeting them. They will ask you if you’ve seen it. Wouldn’t you rather be prepared?” Greg smiled in reply.

“I suppose I would. I wouldn’t want to disappoint them.” Mycroft sighed. “I’ll be right there.”

Greg restarted the DVD. If Sherlock or John could see this they would find it hysterical. Greg found it heartwarming. He got to see a side of Mycroft that no one else did. He smiled broadly as Mycroft lowered himself onto the cushion beside him. Greg snuggled against the taller man’s chest before hitting play.

Once the credits were rolling Greg looked up at his lover’s face, “Well?”

“Well, what? That was….interesting. I can see the appeal for younger people. It has a very well established fantasy world that they can easily lose themselves in. The characters are well done. I really do like Sir Didymus. I also enjoyed the foreshadowing of the characters in her room. They are all present in different forms, including David Bowie. Now, a love story between an older Goblin King and a 15 year old Sarah is a bit….off, however I do see how that would appeal to girls who are rather innocent still, like your niece. It’s rather like Prince Charming.

Greg chuckled. Only a Holmes would analyze a fantasy movie. “So you liked it?”

“Of course Gregory. How could one not like a movie featuring David Bowie? Especially Mr. Bowie in spandex.” he added with a lecherous grin.

Greg flushed a dark red color. “I like the story and the music, not just Bowie in spandex I’ll have you know.”

“I am aware of that Gregory, I was only teasing. I was expecting an evening filled with Top Gear. This was a surprise.” Mycroft answered, placing a kiss on Greg’s head.

“Oh I’m full of those. Just wait until you see my favorite Christmas movie.” Greg smiled as the case of Die Hard caught his eye.

“Somehow I wonder if I should be worried by that.” Mycroft replied as he pulled Greg close. “Although if it is as pleasant as this one, I doubt I will mind.”

Greg laughed. “Well, there is no Bowie in spandex, so I don’t know if it will live up to your expectations, we’ll just have to wait and see.” he replied before pulling Mycroft down for a kiss.

 


End file.
